


Dead Man Walking

by NightmaresAroundWinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fatherly A, Harem, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Minor Gender Swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmaresAroundWinter/pseuds/NightmaresAroundWinter
Summary: Death is the end of life for most, yet what if a person was giving a gamble? A deal or a bet with death itself? You can live once more, but you have to do something next to impossible. Strong Naruto. Dark-humored.





	Dead Man Walking

"He's right through here, Raikage-sama." The doctor said as he led a tall man through the hospital halls. A, the Raikage of Kumogakure, was an imposing man with dark skin and muscular build, he had dark eyes and blond hair combed back with a small moustache and beard. He wore a white haori and the wide-brimmed hat of his position.

"Who is he?" A asked the doctor as he crossed his arms. People politely bowed as he walked by out of respect.

"He said his name was Naruto…he didn't give me a last name." The doctor said as they entered the mental wing of the hospital. "We have to keep him here; he has severe night terrors and sometimes wakes up screaming."

"What's wrong with him?" The Raikage looked at the doctor.

"I honestly don't know. He had bruises along the neck indicting that he was strangled, so that means he could come from a broken home or given his kekkei genkai or the fact that he's a jinchuuriki could make him a pariah of his village. It's strange that they haven't healed already given his power as a jinchuuriki."

"Yes…you mentioned that. What is this Kekkei Genkai? What does it do?" A asked almost instantly.

"I have no idea. I compared it to information gathered by our spies over the years and I have yet to see one similar to Naruto's. It's…incredibly odd…best that I could describe it, his cells and tissues are independently alive and can function well after they should be dead."

"Elaborate."

The doctor stopped and started to think. "Well…basically he can survive and live through just about anything. Destroyed vital organs, blood loss, broken bones, all of that will be meaningless. In fact the only I'm certain that can kill him will either be decapitation or intense trauma to the brain and poison, but it would have to be extremely fast and target the brain. Though there is a strange condition that he can't seem to feel pain."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" A asked. "I hope you aren't torturing children."

"Of course not. We did however perform a spinal tap, a normally incredibly painful procedure but while we introduced the needle he kept asking if we stuck it in him yet," the doctor started to walk to the room Naruto was. "My guess is that his Kekkei Genkai had either prevented such information from reaching his brain or shut down that part altogether. Either way, his inability to feel pain has increased his other senses. His sense of hearing, smell and sight are beyond normal human abilities."

"You don't say," A said as he stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes," the doctor said as he started to whisper. "He may already smell and hear us coming. His room is up ahead, Raikage. I should warn you that he isn't used to other people. I'm sure if he went to a good home he could open up."

A nodded in understanding. "I'll look to see if there is one."

"Well…I was actually thinking you could."

A looked down at the doctor. "And what makes you think I could be a good parent?"

The doctor shrugged. "What makes you think you would be a bad one?"

"Yeaaah…well I will have to think about it. I'm sure B wouldn't mind a nephew to spoil…and his Kekkei Genkai will be useful." A said as he and the doctor reached the door.

"He's in there," the Doctor gestured.

A nodded as he opened the door to the room. As he did he saw a young nurse setting a tray of food in front of a young blond boy who was lying in a medical bed. The blond and the nurse looked over at A as the door closed behind him. "R-Raikge-sama," the nurse said with a deep bow. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming!" She said apologetically.

A nodded. "It's alright, but allow me to talk to the boy alone."

"Yes sir." She said as she quickly left, leaving the man and child alone.

A didn't say anything as he pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed. "Hello…your name is Naruto yes?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah…who are you?" The boy had blue eyes and black whisker marks along his cheeks. His skin was deathly pale as if he hadn't seen any sunlight in years. He's blond hair was wildly spiky and short. A noticed the dark purple marks around his neck.

He made a small smile, a rare sight for those who were aware of what A was like in most cases. "My name is A, I'm the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Is that where I am?"

A was surprised to hear him said that. "You don't know where you were from?"

Naruto shook his head. "U-um…no," he said uneasily.

A stared at him. "Where are you from…Naruto?"

Naruto was quiet. "I…I don't remember," he answered.

"Any family?"

"No sir…I'm sorry."

A was silent even more as he sat and pondered. Kumo was a strong village; it was one of the five major hidden villages of the Elemental Nations. It did have a history of kidnapping children and it's more militaristic approach. Despite that, A was a man of reason and principles and violence against children sickened him. "How long have you been alone?"

Naruto was silent as he's eyes started to tear up. "My…My entire life…I've been alone." He wiped a tear as it went down his cheek instantly. "I-I'm sorry, sir. It's hard to talk about." He stopped as he felt A's massive but gentle hand on his head. Naruto looked up in surprise at the man's face.

"I understand, though from now on. Stop calling me 'sir.' It will be 'Father' from now on." He said with a large smile.

"F-Father?" Naruto repeated. A merely nodded as he made a loud laugh.

* * *

At That Time

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure, sat in his office. He wore the robes of his office but his wide-brimmed hat was missing. He looked down at a photo of the fourth Hokage, Minato, along with his wife Kushina who was pregnant with their first and sadly only child. The child that was murdered in his own home, the child he promised himself to look after but failed.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, heir to the Namikaze clan and only known surviving member of the Uzumaki clan was killed. Naruto was a child but already a pariah by all of those around him. He was hated and feared beyond all reasonable measures, yet even then he was certain no one would lay a finger on him, even other shinobi or kunoichi.

He knew that he will have to announce that there was a killer among them, yet he expected them to be silent. He even hoped that they will just suddenly realize how horribly they treated him and be mournful as well. Yet instead they cheered! Cried out in joy! Some were even applauding! Something in Hiruzen snapped that day.

He shouted and roared and cursed down at them much like a furious 'God of Shinobi' that he used to be known for, going so far as to snap his hat with his knee and tossed the pieces down into the street. The people looked on as Hiruzen revealed everything on that day, how they were happy for the murder of their beloved fourth Hokage's son. How they were cheering the murderer who snuffed out the life of the only child of their savior.

Konoha changed. Its people were quiet and finally showing the proper respect for the boy, it was just too late. Hiruzen shed a tear before he put the photo in his disk. He had his duty. And he could be happy in knowing that Naruto could be with his real parents finally.


End file.
